colt's rodio traning
by colt ford oc pony
Summary: my name is colt ford am a pony in ponyville i live on the eage of the town i do odd job around town like buck apples at sweet apple akers or make baked goods at suger cube corner


colt's trans applejack for the rodio

my name is colt ford am a pony in ponyville i live on the eage of the town i do odd job around town like buck apples at sweet apple akers or make baked goods at suger cube corner today it time to help applejack at the farm she needs me to train her for the roadio next week as i arived to sweet apple acer i see applejack setting up "hay AJ you ready to to pratice" the young mare looks at me with a smile and replys "i sure am let get started" after severle hour of timed laps hurdles and more laps AJ and i took a brake we head over to the barn for some fizzy apple cider "thanks for all your help colt it helped alot" apple jack said panting "dont mentich it. it was my plestur" i reply i go to take a drink of my cider and i catch applejack looking at me i think to myself what is she staring at i rub my face to see if i had anything on it but after that she still staring at me i look back into her lovely green eyes. her orange coat glising with swet her strew colored hair that she took she brock the silants "you know colt there not alot of strong helpful country stalion out there anymore" i reply "ya i know all thay think one thing anymore" applejack make a face what i can think is quizicle i say "hahaha i mean the other stalions are only looking for " i stop unsure of what am about to say "uhh i mean thay only look for mmmm"she put a hoof over my mouth and says "i know what there looking for it the same thing that your looking for anet it" shoocked i can feel my face getting reder by the sec she contiuse "you know i'v had my eye on you sense you came in to ponyville" i think back to the time i first started my life in ponyville i say "oh ya you wher the first pony i meet here wernmmm" befor i could finish applejack lunged forword and gave me a kiss she pulled away and i say "aj what was that for" she said "there alot more where that came from suger cube" she go on saying too meet her at the pond on her farm at midnight for some night time traning i said ill be there. later that night i head out from my house to go meet applejack by her family pond it was about 11:30 by the time i got there i found a old oak tree. before i was abble to sit down i was tackled to the grown i open my eyes to find out i was applejack her green eye were staring back at me then at that moment i fealt a warm wet subtent dripping on my leg i look the dripping was coming in between her legs.i look back up at the pony pining me down she has a lustful look in her eyes she bense down and give a kiss her toung penatrating and wraping it self around mine by this moment i feel a tightness in my lower half applejack notise this happening and brack our kiss she gets off but i stay laying downshe looks at my erack shaft she brake the silents " it looks like your ready for the rodio colt " "what do you mean Aj" i raplyed i knew what she ment as she walked slowly tord me she walked over me she turn and put her flank in my face as she was strocking a staloion hood it was realy feeling good so i desided to start making her feel better i use my hoofs to spred her perfict round cheeks exposing her juicy wet flower i hear her gasp when i gave her a lick after she rubed my hard cock she lick it gentle a shiver went down my spine when she started licking and sucking my hard member we staded in this position for what seem like 5 min be for she got up turned and slowly put her socking wet pussy on my still rock hard cock a loud mone was let ecoking across the pond i see that applejack was strugling with my trobing member inside her i ask " eaw are you ok AJ " " aww ya am fine colt i just ...didn't know ...you were this big" i can see her strugle as she slids down my large member so i spit on my noof and rub it on my shaft just below her clit this seemed to help her a little but not much as she finlily reached my thie she started to girait her hips with mones aplenty she dose not keep this moshion up for long after a few minite i feel a warm liquid flow over my lower half she ahd cumed she moved too get off i interruped her getting up "hay i haven't cumed yet" this stoped her befor she could answer i got up and pined her agents the big oak tree we were under and just started pumping for a good 3 minunis grunting the whole time her yelling at the top of her lungs telling me "colt pump harded faster" i reply ""grunt" am going as fast as i can AJ aaawwawaww aaa am cuming" she feel all of my love juice flowing in to her. she leans in to me and give me a kiss i kiss back she wispers "i love you colt" i wisper back "i love you too applejack" later that week at the roidio applejack won three blue ribbion and over 10,000 bits that she donated to town hall. the end


End file.
